Corazones Vacios
by Julita1124
Summary: En la vida de una ocupada adolecente, donde el estudio es su mayor meta y proposito, llega un Sexy Mestro que cambiara su vida. ¿' acaso la ara cambiar de opinion? -MikuxLen-
1. Muchos Libros,Un encuentro

_**Hola vengo a escribir mi primer fic...oo nunca pensé que diría eso :D… BUENO EN SI este fic. lo tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, ojala les guste y también quisiera pedir perdón por adelanto por mi forma de escribir tan mala T.T**_

_**Creo que algunos ya me conocen por poner en el review de sus fics "SIGUEEELOOO" entiéndanme me emociono fácil, bueno ahora si la historia**_

_**Además aquí las edades de los personajes están descuadradas… por si la duda**_

Un encuentro

_MIKU POV_

El sol, odio realmente cuando me despierta en las mañanas, busco abrir débilmente los ojos para comprobar que hora era para que ya le estuvieran dando los primeros rayos de la mañana…

-¡YA ES TARDE!- grite mientras me levantaba a toda prisa para darme una ducha, lo cual hice en 5 minutos, al verme en el espejo, cogí un cepillo y comencé a desenredarme el cabello lo más rápido posible, no le di mucha importancia a mi peinado, hacia lo de siempre, me cogía dos colitas con una cinta roja que le sentaban bien a mi cabellera turquesa.

Baje corriendo hacia la cocina para solo morder un pedazo de pan para agarrar la maleta y salir corriendo hacia la sala en la cual paró en seco sintiendo el silencio cortante que rondaba por todo el lugar.

-como te extraño mikuo- por supuesto que me sentía sola, mi hermano mayor decidió ir como estudiante de intercambio hacia estados unidos, dejándome sola en la casa, claro que el siempre ha vivido conmigo puesto que nuestros padres fallecieron cuando yo era muy joven, dejándome al cuidado de mikuo, pero no es momento de pensar en eso, Salí corriendo de la casa dirigiendo me rápidamente hacia la escuela.

Oh! Perdónenme por no presentarme, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, tengo 17 años y voy al instituto Kohika de Tokio, vivía con mi hermano pero ese tonto se fue dejándome sola… aunque viéndole el lado bueno, admenos me siento un poco libre, era un poco sobre protector, no me dejaba hablar con un muchacho antes de que él lo hiciera, pero aun así lo quiero, soy buena en el colegio, no excelente sino solo… buena m y para evitar que me sienta sola esta Rin Kagamine, una bonita rubia, de unos hermosos ojos azules parecidos a dos mares profundos y bellos, en realidad ella es muy bonita, no veo por qué no tiene novio, aun que vi que le pego el ojo a mikuo cuando el estaba cerca. También esta gumí, luka y…

-MIKU-CHAN- gritaba una pequeña monita tirándose a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas-vámonos rápido Miku-chan que vamos tarde al colegio-me cogió de la mano y voló cual cohete , siendo un años menor que yo no le veo de dónde saca tanta fuerza y energía.

Cuando llegamos al salón vimos que la profesora no había llegado y las dos aliviadas nos dirigimos a nuestros pupitres

-Miku-chan, Rin-chan, buenos días- nos decía una peli verde y peli rosada al mismo tiempo mientras nosotras devolvíamos el gesto y acomodábamos nuestras cosas. Estábamos ubicadas en la parte de atrás yo a una esquina trasera y Rin adelante mío, luka al lado de Rin y gumi en la parte delante, pero todas se reunieron alrededor de mi puesto para hablar

-oh,no creen que Gakupo está muy guapo hoy?-decía Luka mientras lo miraba sentado y hablando con los demás chicos casi chorreando babas por la boca

-si...Claro luka, Miku-chan dime... Has recibido noticias de tu hermano…-decía Rin disimulado su interés por mi respuesta

-ayer por la noche hable con él, pero solo me preguntaba por si había llevado algún hombre a la casa y que él se encargaría de poner cámaras en la casa la próxima vez que venga-ella presto mucha atención, pero al yo no hacer mención de ella sus ojos se apagaron

-A...Ya veo… y el no te dijo algo de...- y en ese momento Gumi interrumpió nuestra conversación

-chicas, el nuevo profesor de historia llega hoy-de repente en los ojos de Rin se alertaron de una forma que jamás había visto

-dijiste de historia?... dime que no lo hiciste- que le pasaba a rin, pero en ese momento llego Meiko-san, la maestra

-a sus puestos que vamos a empezar la clase- de repente las chicas fueron a sus puestos pero cuando me fije en Rin estaba paralizada mirando a un punto directo

-que es lo que pasa Rin-chan-me estaba preocupando mucho

-.._Será que él decidió venir a pasado mucho-_susurraba la pelirrubia yo no entendía que era lo que decía, pero de pronto vi entrar por la puerta a dos perdona se veían como estudiantes nuevos, un hombre y una mujer, ella era rubia con su pelo atado a una coleta y unos ojos color miel, y el chico con el cabello corto pero igualmente rubio y de ojos mieles.

-bueno ellos dos son estudiantes nuevos, preséntense-ordeno Meiko

-yo me llamo Neru Akita, yo espero que nos llevemos muy bien- no sé lo que asía pero posaba cuando se presento, lo cual a los hombres del salón les llamo la atención ( tontos XD) y a las mujeres las hizo enfadar, quien se creía, me cayó hasta mal la rubia oxigenada

-soy Nero Akita, mucho gusto-desinteresado mirando a un punto invisible en el salón.

-bueno..Neru ve al lado de Gumi- a lo que pude ver que maldijo en silencio- y Nero al lado de Hatsune hay un espacio

Por curiosidad mire a rin mientras la profesora estaba ocupada con los nuevos, pero seguía mirando a un punto indeterminable, lo que quiere decir que los estudiantes nuevos no eran lo que la tenia intrigada, me pregunto qué sería?.

La clase paso normal, rin igual de estresada e inquieta, me gustaría saber la razón, ya era hora de descanso y me dirigía a preguntarle pero…

-Hatsune, hazme el favor de llevar estos libros a la biblioteca por favor-con pereza me dirigí a la mesa de la profesora a coger los libros, pero eran bastantes, no se lo que iba a hacer, pero iba a intentar cargándolos

-..si quieres..te puedo ayudar con eso- me dijo una voz masculina, voltee y era Nero-No te preocupes , yo los puedo llevar sola-y le sonreí, el se ruborizo, lo cual me dio gracia.

Al final me tocaron llevar los libros sola, debí de dejárselos a Nero, pero ya no me podía lamentar, no podía ver nada de frente solo a mis lados, ya que la montaña de libros me tapaba la vista, agradezco que los pasillos estaban vacios, pero de pronto choque con algo y caí con todos los libros, no me lastime por suerte porque caí enzima de alguien, no sabía quien era, dos libros le tapaban la cara, pero veía una cabellera rubia que salía por encima de los libros…

-Rin-chan, lo lamento mucho, yo no veía nada y…- de repente vi que no era ella era la cara de un hombre, pero se parecía mucho a Rin, esos ojos azules profundos y esa hermosa cabellera rubia, solo que este la tenia cogida en una colita, este se levanto, mientras con una mano en la cabeza intentaba calmar un dolor pero me miro.-ee…y-y-y-yo no quería…quiero decir.. yo no sabia que..yo no veía nada-el se rio por lo que dije de inmediato se paro y me ayudo a parar.

-lo siento, ¿te lastimaste?-dijo el con una melodiosa voz, se veía mucho más alto que yo, pero no era un estudiante, no traía uniforme, o sea que era…

-ERES UN MAESTRO-dije alterada a lo cual el me miro con cara de duda- lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho yo no quería hacerle daño se lo juro, perdóneme por favor-era un maestro, y si me expulsa o suspende, a no puede ser si soy despistada, de inmediato oi que se empezó a reír, se veía muy guapo…pero que estoy pensando

-tranquila solo fue un accidente, pero me alegra de que no te hayas lastimado- se veía encantador-y..Dime cuál es tu nombre?-ah, se veía tan atractivo..Esperen me hablo

-yo m-me llamo miku, Hatsune Miku-lo mire ruborizada, so será un maestro se ve tan joven

-que bonito nombre tienes, yo soy un nuevo tutor de la escuela , Len kagamine-me dijo sonriendo

-espera kagamine..¿conoces a Rin?

- pues si , es mi hermana- es el hermano de rin, pero,, ella nunca me dijo que tenia un hermano y si que menos maestro

-o ya veo- pero de pronto vi los libros estaban todos tirados por todo el lugar asi que me agache a recogerlos , pero el me lo impidió y los cogió mas rápido y los cargo con tanta facilidad, que me impresiona yo como no podía cogerlos-muchas gracias, pero es mi deber llevarlos

-no te preocupes te hare el favor, pero esto no es demasiado para ti, quien te pidió traerlos?

-la profesora Meiko- en ese instante vi como su rostro cambo horrorizado y de pronto apareció por atrás de el Meiko-san, quien lo abrazo por la espalda , mientras el oscurecía su cara

-hola, kagamine-san, veo que conociste a Hatsune, me dejaste sola en la cafetería, y te busque por todas partes-lo decía con un tono seductor el cual me molestaba un poco, a lo cual solo quise retirarme,el me dirigió la mirada cuando me iba y parecía estar triste yo simplemente seguí caminando.

_.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

Devuelta en las clases quería preguntarle a Rin muchas cosas, pero me pare en seco cuando mire por la puerta que cieto pelirrubio entraba a la sala, se veía bien con la camiseta con el primer botón desabrochado, pero igualmente no mostraba nada, casi todo el salón, presto atención a el,las chicas solo formaban pequeños alborotos con comentarios sobre su edad y que guapo era

-soy kagamine Len su nuevo maestro de historia, un placer-dijo con una sonrisa que derritió a casi todas las chicas,pero Rin estaba estresada y agachada, es como si planeara un plan para destruirlo o aniquilarlo, porque le tendrá tanto rencor.

-Hatsune-san- decía Nero a mi lado-tu... Me podrías...Enseñar el colegio cuando acaben las clases…si no estás ocupada

-tranquilo no hay problema-y le sonreí el volvió a ocultar la cara debajo de su inmediato sentí unos ojos fulminantes mirándome o tal vez no a mí, de repente vi que esos ojos miraban a Nero con mala gana… me pregunto que le pasara a kagamine-san.

_**Chan chan chaaan**_

_**Primer capítulo terminado, o lo siento yo no se escribir, y saben que me gustaría mucho que me dejaran criticas, ideas, palabras, lo que sea si quieren pásense a saludar, pero admenos díganme que les pareció, y prometo más emoción**_

_**¿Por qué odiara Rin a su hermano? Ooo tendrás que esperar **_

_**Bueno pues..quiero agregar que saludos a todos y también sigan sus fics, que que pereza uno estar esperando -.-**_

_**Y tranquilos que yo se que escribo muy mal T.T**_


	2. Simple Error

_**HOLA! Si soy yo he vuelto, y creo que demasiado pronto...si quieren que me tarde mas pues solo pídanlo XD, bueno una aclaración antes... Digamos que Len tiene como que 24 años y ya el resto lo correspondiente, según lo que dije en el anterior capitulo… y luka... Tendría...eee...no sé yo... 18 creo... Como quieran, es lo mismo.**_

_**A y gracias por sus reviews... en realidad esperaba 1…al 5nto día, pero me emocione MUCHISIMO cuando vi que había recibido2 reviews el mismo día con muy buenos comentarios les juro que quería llorar de alegría Muchísimas gracias**_

_**Bueno ahora con el fic -.- **_

MIKU POV

La clase de Kagamine-san fue… la verdad me parece que nadie se concentraba en la clase las chicas mirándolo mientras chorreaban babas sin parar, mientras que los chicos bufaban por lo que ellas hacían, pero igualmente no me concentraba en la clase de una manera u otra, a veces miraba por la ventana, otras veces me ponía a escribir cualquier cosa o hablaba con Nero sobre cualquier cosa, pero me daba cuenta que por cada sonrisa que le daba el se volteaba nervioso, pero igualmente sentía miradas fulminantes sobre nosotros.

Al acabar las clases quería ir a preguntarle a Rin-chan por que su actitud con su hermano, pero recordé que le prometí a Nero mostrarle la escuela, me alegra de que no pongan problema alguno por quedarse después de clases en la escuela, algunas veces me quedaba estudiando con Rin-chan si había una tarea para el otro día que no entendía.

-Hatsune-san…nos vamos ya-pregunto nervioso Nero a lo cual solo asentí, pero de repente vi como afuera del salón de clases se veía dos cabelleras rubias y un murmullo se escuchaba "acaso estarán hablando sobre porque Rin-chan estaba tan enojada" decidí acercarme más a la puerta y escuchar un poco mientras Nero estaba hablando con su hermana, disimuladamente escuche decir:_ "en que pensabas al venir hacia acá, solo me quieres fastidiar hermano"_ "podrías calmarte, no veo por qué armas tanto alboroto además lo importante es que no s…"-_Pasa algo Hatsune-san- me interrumpió lo que escuchaba Nero, con una cara de incógnita., yo con la cara roja pensando que sabía lo que yo hacía.

-Eh… que? ¡A si!, vamos!-lo agarre de la mano vi que se puso rojo, a lo cual no preste atención por que quería que no supiera lo que hacía pegada a la pared y lo jale hacia afuera del salón pero olvide un detalle…

-¡Lo mejor es que te!….Miku-chan?-recordé que afuera estaban hablando kagamine-san y Rin-chan, pero note que a Rin-chan después de observarme un segundo le brillaban los ojos , de repente dirigí mi cabeza a donde observaba, y vi que estaba cogida de la mano con un muy ruborizado Nero, de inmediato me solté de él.

- Yo-yo-enserio que n-n-no estaba-que yo no-decía cortadamente

-¡Ooh!, Miku-chan veo que te llevas muuuy bien con Nero-con una cara un poco roja

-no Rin…yo solo le iba a mostrar la escuela-decía un poco roja, mientras Rin me miraba desilusionaba…pero Kagamine-san…

-Sabes Rin…hablamos de esto luego- se despidió y se volteo para continuar caminando, todos se despidieron, pero al yo despedirme me miro fríamente, de una manera tan cruel y fulminadora, que sentía que me despreciaba al instante, siguió su camino pero no evitaba sentirme muy…triste…

Rin-chan nos quiso acompañar a mostrarle la escuela a Nero, lo pude observar triste desde que rin se ofreció a acompañarnos, ¿será que también se avergonzó por esa situación que tuvimos con Rin-chan y Kagamine-san?

NERO POV

"Esto es increíble" pensé mientras seguía a Rin y Hatsune-san quienes me mostraban la escuela, no quería que Rin estuviera ahí, me estorbaba la verdad, quería estar solo con Hatsune-san, ella es muy…bonita y cuando me entere de que no tiene novio quería que solo fuera mía, ya verá, lo será muy pronto

_.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

MEIKO POV

Oh! Kagamine-san es tan guapo, de verdad es muy sexy, no puedo creer que llegue al punto de tener que seguirlo, caminaba por las calles, al parecer sin dirección alguna, ya hemos dado esta vuelta tres veces, no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero lo noto algo…enojado, vaya al parecer está entrando a su casa… genial, eso me puede dejar entra y poder…

MIKU POV

Vaya no creería que tendría que traerle a casa de Rin-chan sus libros después de todo me lo pidió como un favor tenía que ir a buscar a algo cree que se refería a su hermano, no sé por qué esta tan molesta con él, bueno será mejor que deje las llaves que me dio aquí en su casa, después de todo tenia duplicación, ahora mismo me…-¿Kagamine-san? Que es lo que haces aquí-dijo mientras veía al nuevo tutor en estado de shock en la puerta de la casa de Rin.

-Tú que…en primera que es lo que haces aquí?-cambiando su expresión de la cara a fría y congelante totalmente, aun me miraba así eso me daba mucha tristeza, que había hecho no soportaba que me mirase así-..Que...Qué te pasa?-me miraba un poco preocupado aun que el rastro del odio no se había ido del todo. De inmediato sentí que por mis mejillas corrían lágrimas.

-por…porque actúas así conmigo que es lo que te hice Kagamine-san?-no te como en su rostro de ponía fastidioso, le molestaba algo lo sabia pero que era?

-tu…tu no me has respondido lo que te pregunte, que haces aquí?-me preguntaba algo molesto

-yo solo vine a dejarle unos libros a Rin-chan aquí, ella me pidió el favor

-p-pero no estabas muy ocupada con Nero-kun, no era algo tan urgente-miro hacia otro lado con recelo, acaso el pensaba que tenía una relación con el , acaso el podría estar…celoso, no en que pensaba, el es un maestro, como es posible que se fijara en…

-Nero…no solo me pidió el favor de que le mostrara la escuela-de repente cambio sus facciones totalmente de muy enojado a estar acomplejado

-p-pero eso no explica su comportamiento cuando salieron de la clase- me dijo con el comportamiento del _típico tutor_ que cree que las relaciones entre estudiantes están prohibidas.

-Salí corriendo para que no me viera escu-tape mi boca de inmediato acaso le iba a decir que lo escuche hablando con Rin-chan

-…tu…nos oíste…que parte escuchaste-se puso rojo y confundido

-eh!, no yo no, este yo no quería, se lo juro es que, yo ,yo estaba tratando de no interrumpirlos a ustedes dos y… para eso saque a Nero rápido para que no los interrumpiera(_que mentirosa Miku XD_)

-A…ya veo, Muchas gracias por ello-me sonrió dulcemente me sentía muy extraña, su sonrisa era encantadora, mas de una del salón de clases se hubieran derretido por ella , yo quería…

-Te encuentras bien, acaso tienes fiebre?-me pregunto de inmediato, claro estaba muy roja por lo sucedido

-No no me pasa nada Kagamine-san-dije moviendo la cabeza

-No tienes por qué llamarme así-decía riéndose

-Pero…usted es mi maestro, no cree que si de pronto empiezo a llamarlo por su nombre, sería algo raro en la escuela-decía preocupada

-Mmm, tienes razón, creo que es mejor que me llames así solo en la escuela, pero ahora me podrías decir normal

-Estabien Kagami…digo Len-le decía con una sonrisa, el también me sonreía-A y por cierto tu también me podrías llamar por mi nombre, pero…en los mismos términos que yo al tuyo

Se rio levemente-Suena razonable-de repente me miro fijamente, me sentía nerviosa cuando lo hacía-sabes...Yo...

-Hola Kagamine-san, te he extrañado, vaya no esperaba encontrarme contigo por aquí, solo paseaba por el lugar y te encuentro en la puerta de una casa, esto debe ser el destino-dijo seductoramente Meiko-san quien le cogió un brazo acercándolo a ella y a sus…"Pero quien se creía" pensé, me enfade mucho por eso-oh! Kagamine-san vine para que nos diver…eh!, que hace aquí Hatsune?

-y-yo solo bien a dejarle unos libros a Rin-chan ya me voy

MEIKO POV

De pronto Hatsune agarro su maleta a dirigirse hacia nosotros-Nos vemos luego Meiko-san, adiós…Kagamine-san, y se fue de repente, pero veía que Kagamine la seguía con la mirada.

-bueno, ahora que ya se fue podemos seguir con lo nuestro _Ka-ga-mi-ne-san_-lo decía seductoramente para sí lograr seducirlo, pero de repente me murió con furia

-¡Pero qué es lo que!-me grito pero de pronto se puso una mano en la cara y entro a su casa-Creo que estoy cansado, nos vemos –dijo serrándome la puerta en la cara. Esto es extraño siempre que quiero estar con Kagamine-san lo encuentro con Hatsune…acaso será que…

_.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

MIKU POV

Ah, era mejor estar en casa, después delo que paso… por qué me comporto así, siempre quiero huir cuando están esos dos juntos…pero esto no puede seguir pasando, no señor, la próxima vez, yo….este es el problema… no se qué hacer.

De repente suena mi celular, lo abro eran 2 mensajes uno era de Rin-chan que decía:

_Hola Miku-chan, gracias por dejarme los libros, y por cierto, lo lamento por no advertirte, que mi hermano vive conmigo, solo que al él venir hasta acá tenía que darle posada-.-, lo lamento si te molesto a veces es odioso. Igualmente gracias por el favor._

_Adiós_

Rin-chan era una persona muy alegre, creo que me debería contagiar su alegría y ahora el de mikuo.

_Hola querida hermana, escucha si te sientes sola, no dudes en decirme que me devuelva, tu querido hermano se devolverá para estar junto a ti-_

_Yo le respondí:_

_En realidad, quería decirte que si no te querías quedar mas tiempo_

_Eres cruel hermanita T-T, yo que con tanta gana quería saludarte_

_No seas tan paranoico mikuo, además no es que me este yendo tan mal_

…_no me digas que has metido a algún hombre a la casa_

_Pues…._

_Aaaaa, lo sabia dime su nombre será hombre muerto!_

_Tranquilo, solo ha venido Rin-chan a ayudarme con alguna tarea o a veces solo a divertirnos_

…_Enserio...y…acaso entro a habitación_

_Que...No…. para que hermano_

_Solo preguntaba…bueno me tengo que ir Hermana, Adiós_

_-.-…adiós mikuo. _

El era definitivamente raro, pero por eso lo quiero, y de pronto me aliste para otro fia de escuela mañana…debería acaso de enfrentarlo…o… ¿qué iba a hacer si me encuentro en la misma situación de hoy?

_**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan**_

_**Segundo capitulo terminado...Saben algo…no fue tan emocionante…pero el otro capítulo, creo que entrara en acción alguien más…aun que sea lo más desagradable en la vida**_

_**Y el otro cap. será más emocionante ya verán: D**_

_**POR QUE NO TRATAN DE ADIVINAR POR QUE:**_

_**1 Rin odia a su hermano**_

_**2 quien empieza a interactuar en el otro cap.**_

_**Mientras lo hacen ya estoy escribiendo otro**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, me dan una motivación para seguir escribiendo que no se imaginan**_

_**CHAU**_


	3. No me daré por vencida

_**HOLA! he aquí el tercer capítulo gracias por sus comentarios y reviews tan buenos me motivan …este…para adivinar... les digo que son malos adivinando , pero un montón! , Pues enserio no pensé que fuera tan difícil averiguarlo…mikuo... ¿Enserio? no es el.**_

_**Jejeje gracias por sus reviews y apropósito tengo otra idea para otra historia..Pero no sé si la hago al terminar esta, o a la par de esta historia...Mmm no se qué hacer**_

_**Disfruten el cap.**_

MIKU POV

No quería ir al colegio hoy tenía que enfrentarme con Kagamine-san y de pronto Meiko-san y era algo que no quería, Es verdad!, de ahora lo podía llama por su nombre, pero… es difícil acostumbrarme a eso, después de todo sigue siendo mi maestro. Hoy habían tres clases, la tercera era la de la profesora Meiko-san, la segunda la del profesor Heian-san de educación física…no soy Tan buena, pero aun así me esfuerzo, y la primera con Kagamine-san… que hare, de pronto me saco de mis pensamientos alguien que me tocaba la espalda por detrás en un intento de llamar mi atención me voltee y era Nero.

-hola, Hatsune-san, se siente mal?- le sonreí para así no preocuparlo, en si no estaba mintiendo, no me sentía mal…me sentía peor que mal-ya veo… Me alegra-dijo sonriéndome también, vaya hoy estaba motivado-escucha Hatsune-san acaso tu quisieras…

-¡Tu qué haces, Patán!-decía una rubia cogiéndolo de la camisa y pegándole un puño que lo dejo tirado en el piso-¡Que llegamos tarde por tu culpa, Estúpido!-lo cogió del cuello, y salió corriendo hacia el colegio

…"Esa era Neru Akita…pobre Nero" pensaba… mientras que los veía correr hacia el colegio "Espera...Por que iban con tanta prisa si apenas son las…. ¡Aaaaa es muy tarde!"Dije mientras salía corriendo detrás de ellos en un intento de llegar temprano.

Al llegar corriendo al salón, vi que Nero y su hermana estaban en la puerta explicando algo, y de pronto vi que a quien se lo explicaban era a Kagamine-san, oh esto era algo vergonzoso, cuando de pronto llegue al lado de ellos dos , respirando fuerte, pues claro estaba muy cansada por la carrera. –Lo siento mucho, Kagamine-san-dije con la cara roja y muy avergonzada, no sé cómo me veía, pero de seguro ridícula, el de inmediato me observo y se puso algo rojo al igual que Nero…pero que es lo que les…

- Nee Kagamine-san, por que estas rojo, acaso me observas a mi, se lo que causo en las personas, pero esto-Dijo Neru seductoramente acercándose a Kagamine-san mientras el ponía cara de desconcierto… "bruja" pensé.

-Este…Akita-dijo Kagamine-san alejando a Neru de él lo mas que podía.

-P-Pero usted dijo que nos dejaría aquí afuera por normas del colegio-dijo Neru con una cara de cachorrito acercándose otra vez a Kagamine-san…pero

-¡Que! Es enserio que nos tendremos que quedar aquí, ya veo-dije con una cara de desilusión y tristeza y decidí mirar al piso.

-No te preocupes Hatsune-san, nos podremos quedar aquí afuera por toda la clase, pero admenos podremos…pasar tiempo juntos-lo mire confundida, que había dicho, no entendía muy bien a Nero…. De seguro y solo es un intento de animarme, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, su hermana nos miraba asqueada…pero Kagamine-san tenía la cara algo oscura, con algunos de sus cabellos cubriéndole los ojos.

-…De-de que hablas Akita….yo-yo- yo no puedo permitir que se forme un desorden aquí afuera así que mejor entren al salón- dijo enojado, mandándonos a entrar, pero antes de hacerlo decidió cambiar a de puesto (_solo por esta clase claro_ XD) a Nero con su hermana… ella quedando al lado mío, diciendo como excusa que no se formara indisciplina.

Después de un rato nos puso a hacer un ensayo escrito sobre el tema, claro que todos estaban hablando, sobre qué era lo que explico, ya que no le prestaron atención (_quien lo manda a ser tan guapo O/o_)menos mal tenía unos apuntes que me prestó Luka sobre la clase, tendría que escribir un ensayo de 20 páginas, sobre un pequeño apunte de 5cmx5cm, pero yo veía a Neru volar con su escrito, escribía velozmente…como era posible que supiera tanto del tema, cuando vi que Kagamine-san, se acercaba revisando, a las que lo hacían bien les dedicaba una sonrisa y a las que no les explicaba detenidamente…lo cual a mas de una dejo como bobas, cuando Neru vio eso, se sonrió así misma…pero que estará pensando.

-Veamos Akita -se puso a ver su ensayo muy concentrado, aun que todos estuvieran hablando, yo escuchaba atentamente lo que decían esos dos (_que oído XD_), de repente vi como Neru ponía cara de victoria, mientras que len ponía una cara oscura-A-Akita… que… ¿por qué tiene que ver tus vacaciones de verano en este ensayo?

-Ah, no?, no todo lo que sucede es historia?

-Pero ¿en qué tiene que ver en lo que yo les he explicado?

-De pronto pensé que le interesaría

-…creo que tendría que explicarte mucho

-P-pero ya casi no queda tiempo de clase-al decir esto los dos pusimos una cara extranada…acaso no quería que él le explicara…para que hizo esto?-No sería mejor…-prestamos atención los dos-Que usted me explicara después en un momento más privado…para yo entender mejor-…era una bruja definitivamente, pero en eso que ella le decía se acabo la clase y todos salían a descansar, yo me iba a parar pero de pronto

-Hatsune … no he visto aun su ensayo-se paro enfrente de mi Kagamine-san sonriéndome y tomando mis hojas las puso a leer. Se puso feliz después de un momento -Muy bien, no necesitas explicación alguna-al parecer el apunte que me prestaron me sirvió de mucho, le sonreí mientras tomaba mi ensayo.

-Muchas gracias, kagamine-san-cuando dije esto se quedo cayado, yo ya iba a salir, pero me cogió del brazo

-N-no hay nadie , se acabaron de ir todos, Miku-cuando lo dijo me puse muy alegre, pero a la vez extraña, era raro que un maestro me llamara así, a lo cual me reí, el con la cara pregunto el por qué de mi risa.

-Es algo extraño, que me llame así un maestro, pero gracias Kag…- de repente me acerco mas a él y cogiéndome la barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente

-Len, Len, Len, por que insistes en eso- me lo dijo sujetando ya una mano la espalda y la otra la barbilla-Ya entendiste? - yo solo asentí, el de pronto miro hacia la puerta y me soltó dejándome ahí quieta mirando cómo se iba, de repente se abrió la puerta tras mío con Rin-chan en ella.

-Miku-chan, que haces aquí, vamos que se va a acabar la comida-me dijo tomándome del brazo y jalándome hacia la cafetería

_.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._

Cuando era la hora de el profesor Heian-san nos dirigimos a hacia el patio de deportes, claro que con el uniforme de física, el de lo hombre era simple una camiseta blanca y una pantaloneta morada hasta los pies, pero el de las mujeres era algo vergonzoso, la camiseta hasta un poquito después de los hombros, e iba metida la camisa por una especie de pantaloneta ajustada, que digamos que tenia la forma de una braga, pero solo era un poquito más larga…un poquito_(la explicación no les sirvió lose…háganse de cuenta….el uniforme de física de Ranma 1(2 y si no pues también el de….a no me acuerdo XD_).

A veces ese uniforme hacia sonrojar a muchos chicos, contando a los profesores, de pronto el profesor puso a hacer muchos ejercicios a los chicos y a nosotras solo ejercicios básicos, mientras hacíamos la fila para correr hasta el otro extremo de el terreno, mientras el profesor contaba cuanto nos tardábamos en hacer eso lo normal era que nos demoráramos 1:15seg…si era una pista muy larga… por algo extraño la cancha quedaba al lado de todo los edificios de nuestros salones, pero veía a muchos hombres pegados a las ventanas mirándonos, me sentí muy avergonzada…pero de pronto.

-oye tu…Hatsune-me decía llamando mi atención Akita, quien me miraba con odio y algo de enfado-Acaso te crees la única que puede estar con Kagamine-san, y además tienes el descaro de que le puedes llamar por su nombre-decía mientras me empujaba un poco hacia atrás.

-No se de que me hablas Neru-decía mientras me volteaba

-No te hagas la tonta Hatsune, yo los vi y su pequeña conversación después de clases...pero eso no importa, de seguro no sabe lo que hace, le abriré los ojos, ya verás que no eres nada para el y que no mereces la oportunidad-me dijo mientras que el profesor le hacía señas para que comenzara a alistarse para su prueba. Cuando de pronto dio la seña yo la vi correr realmente era veloz y…bonita, es verdad, lo único que me he hecho todo este tiempo son falsas ilusiones pensando que Len tal vez le llamaba la atención…pero no era verdad, de repente oigo como la gente se sorprendía y aclamaba lo que veía, y era que justamente Neru rompió el record por solo 1:08 seg… solo 7 estúpidos segundos eso que tenia de importante…pero eso no era lo que más me afectaba, era ver quien la estaba mirando desde el segundo piso, por lo que parecía asombrado…yo no me podía comparar con ella, me quería ir de ahí, con el pretexto de querer tomar agua.

Que haría, si era cobarde, huir era lo único que hacía, cogí un poco de agua para echármela en la cara, mojando también unos pocos cabellos turquesa que tenia por la cara, cerré los ojos en un intento de olvidar lo ocurrido pero de ponto una mano me toca la cara, corriendo los cabellos que cubrían mis ojos

-vaya…estas toda mojada, pero te ves muy divertida roja-Len que hacia aquí, me habría visto venir corriendo hacia aquí-Digamos que mi clase quiso salir hoy para trabajar afuera, salimos hace poco, están al lado de la cancha, y cuando vi que venía tu turno quería ver que tal lo hacías-me sonrió encantadoramente enserio que era bueno conmigo… que es lo que me pasa no puedo seguir huyendo, y…quien dice que le pertenece a ella, no me puedo rendir tan fácil, y además solo por eso, le sonreí y el se confundió-eh… acaso hice algo gracioso?-dijo

-Muchas gracias, Len-le dije mientras le sonreía mucho, pero el solo se sorprendió y luego sonrió, para luego cogerme de nuevo de la barbilla y el brazo y acercarse mas a mi cara mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. -L-L-Len?

-Vez que es mejor cuando me llamas por mi nombre- luego de eso me alzo con un brazo y con el otro me tocaba la cara, estaba a su altura, me acercaba mas a él…-Siempre nos interrumpen, a veces creo que él se preocupa demasiado-me bajo y vi que se acercaba alguien, Len de pronto se fue.

-Hatsune-san te pasa algo?-decía Nero preocupado…

-No, de hecho ya me devolvía, gracias Nero- de pronto me devolví a la cancha y era mi turno…gracias al cielo Rin-chan me remplazo mi turno osino todos me hubieran seguido.

NERU POV

Pobre ilusa, no sabe a qué altura estoy, mírenla alistándose para correr, igualmente no creo que haga gran cosa, el profesor le dio la señal y salió corriendo…lo hace muy rápido…pero igual creo que no haga nada, oh! Miren a Kagamine-san es súper lindo, además es súper guapo...Creo que puedo aprovechar la lección pendiente para poder …que pasa…por que empiezan a aplaudir de repente… Ella no...

-Muy bien Hatsune, lograste el 1:00 te felicito-decía el maestro, esta bruja, no me puede superar tan rápido, veo que se coloca en frente mío, aun cansada me mira fijamente…

-sabes que Akita, creo …creo que sería divertido enfrentarte-me miro con furia, mientras veía a Kagamine-san quien la miraba sonriente…que era lo que ocultaban estos dos.

_**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan**_

_**3er capitulo…lo siento no fue tan emocionante, por que la idea que tenia para este capítulo lo deje para el siguiente ,Lo siento mucho**_

_**Fue aburrido**_

_**a… y por cierto creo que ya decidí que mientras tanto voy a subir otro fic que se me ocurrió así que… ténganme paciencia…:D**_

_**ya verán el otro :D**_


	4. Solo vine a estudiar

_**HOLA COMO ESTAN! Este ya el cuarto capítulo…vaya cómo pasa el tiempo… bueno avisos, estoy escribiendo otro fic, cuando lo termine lo publico ojala les guste , y si me demoro haciendo los fics pues un mensaje no me haría daño**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda, inquietud o lo que sea me preguntan, ahora el fic**_

RIN POV

-pero¿ por que no Miku-chan?

-Es que… yo no…No Rin-chan no puedo, por que no mejor vamos a otra parte, como a la biblioteca de la...

-¡No! Miku-chan, por favor, no entiendo por que no quieres ir a mi casa, si ya fuiste- le dije enojada, Miku-chan nunca se negó a ir a mi casa para ayudarme con alguna tarea.

-Pero… es la materia que da tu hermano…por que no mejor le dices a el que te…

-¡No, A ese tarado no le voy a pedir ayuda!-le grite al oír lo que me dijo, ella se impacto mucho por lo que le dije-Eeee… digo… el… está ocupado y… no me quiso ayudar… por eso me enojo, Si ¡Exacto! eso fue- me miro un poco mas aliviada, igualmente la duda no se borraba por completo de su rostro… no puedo dejar que…

-El está ocupado, ya veo- parecía triste, pero en cierta parte aliviada-pues…supongo que si te puedo ayudar Rin-chan, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias Miku-chan-le dije, de inmediato salte a abrazarla fuertemente-Te irás conmigo cuando terminen las clases- le dije a lo cual solo asintió, que buena es Miku-chan

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

MIKU POV

El día paso rápido, pero a fin de cuentas tenía que ir a la casa de Rin-chan cuando terminen las clases, la última clase era la de Len, el podía ser guapo y todo, pero igualmente me aburría historia, menos mal ya había terminado su clase, veía a todos marcharse, menos Akita quien se acercaba a Len para hablar con el… será eso por lo que está ocupado, será que hoy eran sus clases con Akita… de repente Rin-chan me agarro de la mano.

-Eh, Miku-chan, por que estas distraída, ¿nos vamos ya a mi casa?- me decía casi gritando Rin-chan a mi oído, yo solo asentí.

-Niña, deja de gritar, además como si me importaran que ustedes dos van a tu casa Estúpida-le decía Akita a Rin-chan, que le estábamos interrumpiendo…será

-Pues si no te importara no estarías prestando atención, ¡Bruja!- le decía Rin-chan sacándole la lengua a Akita, y cogiéndome del brazo para salir disparadas del aula, pero igualmente veía como Len prestaba atención a lo que Rin-chan decía y nos seguía con los ojos mientras Rin-chan corria.

La verdad conversamos en el camino sobre cualquier cosa mientras llegábamos a la casa de Rin-chan, pero llegamos a su casa lo bastante rápido para la distancia en la que se encontraba la casa de Rin-chan, cuando llegamos, ella enseguida nos trajo de beber a las dos y nos pusimos a hablar de muchas cosas sin sentido…pero...

-Rin-chan… ahora que lo recuerdo… yo precisamente no vine a jugar- de repente vi como se puso nerviosa.

-Vamos Miku-chan, aun no, quiero divertirme un poco mas- dijo relajada, yo de inmediato me cruce de brazos y la mire enojada- De acuerdo, si que eres aburrida

Ella fue por sus cosas y las puso todas en la mesita al frente de nosotros, no era tan alta, la verdad nos podíamos sentar en el suelo y quedar cómodas, ella me dijo que no lograba entender unas cosas de Calculo 2 y que le explicara algunos aspectos de la clase de Len, sobre cómo se origino la guerra de los 100 años algunas causas, la verdad algunas cosas no la sabia y tuve que investigar yo también o llamar a algunos compañeros para que me lo dijeran, después de todo yo no prestaba tanta atención como ella piensa, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, ella siempre se dormía en las clases de su hermano, a lo cual el solo a veces Len ignoraba o la golpeaba con alguna tiza, pero ya se hacía habitual. Me preguntaba a mi misma por que estaría el tan ocupado, tratando de convencerme de que no estaría en sus clases con Akita, en realidad no quería llegar a esa conclusión y menos pensarlo, sabia como era Akita, era una bruja, tramposa y fea, bueno… lo ultimo lo quería agregar, pero aun así me sentía inquieta por si eran correctas mis predicciones.

Después de casi 2 horas terminamos con todas las dudas que Rin-chan tenía, ella fue a la cocina para traernos algo de postre yo le quise ir a ayudar, pero me dijo que mejor le ayudara a recoger todo lo de la sala, que después de todo habían libros tirados por todas partes, sin contar los lápices y demás cuadernos, tenía muchos que hacer. Cogí uno por uno de esos libros y los cargue no eran bastante pesados y no me dejaban ver, pero los podía cargar hasta la habitación de Rin-chan después de todo ella me dio permiso de ir, lo que me daba miedo era subir las escalas, pero aun faltan como 10 pasos para eso, lo pensare cuando llegue…y caí con todos los libros.

-Otra vez no…eh?-dije cuando levante la cara aun recostada sobre algo

-Eres un peligro cargando libros…- se quejo mientras lo decía y levantaba su cara- no sé como mi hermana no se ha dado cuenta.-me dijo mientras me ayudaba a parar.

-Kagamine-san, lo siento mucho… otra vez-le decía apenada, pensaría que soy una pies torpes o algo así, pero me miro triste al ver como lo había llamado, pero yo sonreí y me acerque a susurrarle –Puede que Rin-chan nos escuche-a lo que el sonrío.

-Pero aun así nos escuche, creo que nos haría el favor de guardar el secreto, Miku- dijo acercándose a mi también susurrándome al oído, podía sentir su respiración, quería tenerlo cerca, no importaba como, pero me sentía muy feliz estando el junto a mí. Pero de repente se me vino a la cabeza de lo que pudo hacer con Akita, o lo que ella le pudo haber hecho.- ¿eh? ¿Pasa algo?, por que pones esa cara.

- Por que vienes, ¿no estabas ocupado?- le dije alejándome un poco y con indiferencia, el solo me miro por unos segundos confundido, pero luego le cambio la cara totalmente, parecía que se estaba riendo- no he dicho nada para que te rías- le dije seria, el se siguió riendo, pero paro por un momento para mirarme, pero aun contenía la risa.

-No esperaba, que fueras tan celosa-dijo entrecortando la risa, yo de inmediato sentí mi cara ardiendo, ¿cómo pudo averiguar por que le decía eso?

-N-n-no sé de que me hablas- dije mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Ah no?, como explicas que tu cara este mas roja que un tomate- me dijo mientras retiraba algunos cabellos turquesa de mi cara y se seguía riendo.

-Y-y-y-yo no...- decía cortadamente, mientras hacía que soltara mis cabellos y miraba para otro lado.

-Bueno, no te enojes, la verdad, lo que paso fue que, ella me pidió hoy que fueran sus clases personales, para poderle explicar mejor, y cuando termino mi clase, ella se me acerco para aclarar cómo iban a ser sus clases, la verdad, parecía insinuándose más de una vez, pero nunca le preste atención a eso.

-pero entonces dime ¿por que…te tardaste tan poco en venir hacia acá?

-Por que a fin de cuentas, hoy no fueron ningunas clases, le dije que serian otro día, Akita se fue como a los 3 minutos después que ustedes, además hoy…

-¿hoy que?

-Hoy tu venias a casa, y quería...- me dijo mientras me agarraba por la espalda y me acercaba mas a él- quería pasar más tiempo contigo- dijo seductoramente, mientras él se acercaba mas y mas, no podía creer lo cerca que estábamos, el se inclinaba lentamente, mientras yo me quedaba quieta mirándolo, de un momento a otro cerró los ojos no sabía que hacer, si cerrarlos también o quedarme viéndolo, el era muy atractivo, su cabello rubio que le caía delicadamente por sus mejillas y su tono de piel tan claro… él era sumamente guapo, no podía simplemente creerlo, ya estábamos a pocos centímetros, a solo una corta distancia, con solo yo moverme un poco y ya lo podría besar, pero de repente sentí sus labios, aun no lo estaba besando, solo me los había rozado , ya solo era poco para que…

-Miku-chan aquí traigo los dul… ¿interrumpo algo?- decía Rin-chan mientras nos miraba a Len y a mí, el de repente se alejo de mí y yo hice igual- hermano… que parte de ¡No vayas a molestar hoy! no entendiste- decía Rin-chan mientras ponía los dulces en la mesita y se acercaba a Len- No vayas a molestar a Miku-chan, me oyes- le dijo mientras se le acercaba mas enojada, ella me cogió del brazo para luego jalarme al lado de ella, Len solo miro con algo de rabia a su hermana y se fue.

Después de eso Rin-chan y yo comimos los dulces que preparo, le ayude a organizar el desorden que deje después… de caer por segunda vez, luego de un rato más le dije a Rin-chan que ya debía irme, era muy tarde, Rin-chan me suplico que me quedara un rato mas, pero no podía aceptar, Mikuo siempre me habla todas las noches, llamaría a la CIA si no le llamo o él lo hace, y no bromeaba, algunas veces era muy desesperante, me retire de la casa, en el camino a casa, me ponía a pensar, de que si no quisiera a Rin-chan le hubiera dado con un jarrón después de interrumpirnos a Len y a mí, pero igualmente roce sus labios… es un avance creo, pero en que estoy pensando, debería concentrarme en los estudios y dejar de pensar en estas cosas…pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme, si Akita se fue 3 minutos después que nosotras… por que Len se había demorado tanto en ir a casa… serán cosas de trabajo seguro.

LEN POV

Hay hermana, a veces que eres una tonta, pero…me hubiera gustado…eh?, el celular esta vibrando, quien será….Meiko, otra vez no.

-¿Que quieres Meiko?

- _Pero por que me hablas tan frio Kagamine-san-_decía seductoramente.

-Que haces llamándome a estas horas

-_Tal vez pensé, que quisieras pasarte un rato por mi casa_

_-_Pues pensaste mal

-_vamos, no esperas que crea que en realidad te fuiste tan rápido de la escuela_ _para estar con…_

_-¡_Tan rápido! Pero si me retuviste por casi 2 horas, si no fuera por que te distrajiste hablando con el director, no me dejabas salir del colegio

-¿_Pero que te gusto pasar esas dos horas conmigo no?_

_-_Meiko, hablamos claro, dije que yo haría lo que dijeras, para que me dejaras en paz

-_Y lo hiciste muy bien-_dijo con una risita seductora

_-_Dios Meiko déjame en paz

-_En serio te interesa tanto esa chiquilla_

_-_Ya deja de llamarla así, y no se por que sigo hablando contigo, Adiós Meiko-dije para colgar el teléfono….que molestia de mujer.

MEIKO POV

-_…Adiós Meiko-_dijo para así colgarme, a veces Kagamine-san me provoca, pero solo se está haciendo el difícil, ya verá que me desea, y cuanto a esa chiquilla, no puedo creer que le interese alguien tan menor, será que le gusta lo inocente… pues vera que tan inocente puedo ser, será mío y solo mío, y esa chiquilla se las verá conmigo

**Chaaaaaaaan chaaaaan chaan**

**Creo que este es el cuarto capítulo…no lo sé… la verdad es que escribí esta historia en un computador sin internet y la pase a una memoria, para pasarla a uno con internet para así subirlo…si lo sé…muy difícil.**

**Así... Eso me recuerda POR FAVOR no me maten, se que es duro aceptar que se aya acostado con Meiko, pero véanle el lado bueno…. Le roso los labios a Miku…. Si lo sé…no es tan bueno…prometo más emoción.**

**Criticas sugerencias, lo que sea, envíenme un Reviews, a y gracias a todos por dejar sus Reviews me dan ánimo para seguir**


	5. Celos Incontrolables I

_**HOLA! Si he vuelto otra vez, ya el capitulo 5, espero que les guste el otro fic, lo estoy escribiendo ahora mismo, bueno ahora mismo lo escribo, me motivan mucho sus Reviews, gracias por todo.**_

_**Ah y una aclaración…cuando dije que tenía el pelo de Gakupo solo decía que me lo imaginaba con su pelo rubio más largo y ya…dios me da un ataque imaginármelo así…pero en si…el tiene el pelo normal en el otro fic, normal como siempre o como ustedes se lo quieran imaginar XD… supongo que esto lo debí de haber colocado en el otro fic…AA ya que**_

LEN POV

Es algo temprano para ir hacia mi trabajo, pero tengo que adelantar algunos informes, ya que se avecina el Festival Escolar, es una gran festividad para que los estudiantes se relajen, pero no es lo mismo para los profesores, tenemos que organizar los materiales, asignar los encargados de las actividades, preparar los trajes, ver que cumplan las obligaciones dadas a los estudiantes y no necesariamente todo el presupuesto viene del muy cansado, Intento ahogar un bostezo débilmente, en serio estoy cansado, y sobre todo que últimamente que una "molestia" ha estado llamándome a las 2 de la mañana a pedirme _compañía,_ como puede haber gente tan molesta, bueno, no soy nadie para juzgar, quien sabrá que le habrá pasado a Meiko para hacer eso, debe de tener un trauma psicológico o algo así.

Al fin llego al colegio, aun que no me alegra del todo, todo está desorganizado, y la mejor compañera que me podían dar para organizar estas cosas era...

-Hola Kagamine-san, te extrañe mucho- oía una molesta voz, estaba ocupado recogiendo papeles del suelo tratando de organizar, los levante para dejarlos frente a mi escritorio.

-Meiko, necesito que me ayudes…en...la-cuando la vi, veía que vestía una camiseta sin tiras, con una pequeña falda y con unas mayas que le dejaban ver todas las piernas y las cuales las hacía notar mas en unos tacones altos, y además traía unas altas orejas de conejita sobre la cabeza, en serio hasta este punto era capaz de llegar, pero no se podía negar… que se veía bien.

-Que te pasa Kagamine-san, por que me miras así -decía mientras se colocaba un dedo en la boca, que se trata de hacer la inocente, no ve como esta vestida - oh! Ya entiendo quieres que te ayude a recoger papeles- dijo para ahí mismo agacharse a recoger algunos informes, pero al hacerlo veía que debajo que le falda no tenía nada, de inmediato derrame mucha sangre por la nariz- Oh, Kagamine-san, ¿qué te pasa?

-Meiko, y-y-y-ya deja de actuar inocencia- decía tratando de tapar ni nariz.

-ah!, no sabes lo difícil que es venir y pararme al frente tuyo sin tener que abalanzarme enzima de ti, vamos no te hagas el difícil, olvida a esa niña, además por que te interesas en ella, si no ves que le interesa otro estudiant…

-¡Cállate Meiko!-le grite para que se quedara sorprendida-eh, lo siento me tengo que ir- aun que no quería admitirlo, era verdad, ese día… ella parecía…

_**Flash Back**_

Que cansancio,Creo que ya termine lo que tenía que hacer, ahora me voy a…ca… ¿Miku?, que hace aquí tan tarde?

-¿Segura que aun no entiendes?- decía Nero Akita quien estaba sentado en la biblioteca junto a ella, tan tarde, aun no se percataban de que estaba viéndolos desde una esquina-ah, lo siento mucho por ello, pero enserio que le da dificultad, pero si le has enseñado unas cosas Nero, pero podrías explicar otra vez- decía insistentemente.

-Pero ya lo hice muchas vec…- termino de hablar cuando vio a Miku triste, al parecer él le estaba explicando algo que no entendía, o algo así, no sé por qué ella se refería a otra persona, o así parecía, pero… los libros tirados sobre la mesa son de historia… esto no puede ser, Miku por que no me pide el favor a mi envés de a ese… -Estabien, lo hare- de inmediato la cara de Miku cambio totalmente, se puso muy feliz, pero también, se veía muy bonita, enseguida le dio un abrazo a ese Akita, para que él se pusiera muy rojo… esto me dio rabia, pero que me está pasando… no quería permanecer mas ahí así que me fui de inmediato, corría muy rápido, pero aun pensaba, por que no me pidió ayuda a mi…

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

Puede que solo estén estudiando, o solo sentía pena al pedirme el favor a mi...pero...

MIKU POV

-Esto es muy emocionante Miku-chan, Ya quiero que sea el festival del colegio- me decía Rin-chan mientras caminábamos hacia el colegio

-Sí, Rin-chan, el salón está organizando decoraciones hermosas para ese día y además los encargados de las flores utilizaron unas hermosas…

-¡No hablo de eso!- me interrumpió Rin-chan- la verdad estoy feliz por los dulces, cada salón organizara pequeñas" Tiendas" donde venderán, muchos, muchos dulces- decía Rin-chan mientras se relamía los labios, yo solo me reía al verla, mientas caminábamos hacia el salón seguía hablando de todos los dulces que comería y compraría ese día. Pero ahora que lo pienso Len dijo que los dulces era lo que mas le emocionaban también de ese día, pueden negarlo, pero los dos se parecen mucho, será… que le gustaría probar unos dulces que yo prepare…No!, en que estoy pensando, no debería de estar pensando en eso… debería de pensar en mi estudio, lo que tengo que hacer… a quien quiero engañar, como si a él le importase eso, además creo que tener una relación con un estudiante debe de estar prohibido, era una de las reglas fundamentales del instituto, le costaría su empleo si estaría con el… creo que…

-Buenos días Miku-chan- decía Gumi quien se acercaba a nosotras dos-Rin, tu traje quedo que lo haría Luka- ella de inmediato puso cara de confusión.

-¿Traje?, ¿traje de qué?-dijo de inmediato

-El de Maid- cuando dijo eso Rin-chan se mostraba más confundida- no me digas que lo olvidaste, en clase preguntaron que quien haría el favor de estar en la tienda.

-¿Qué?, claro que dije que yo, pero estaría para comprar y probar dulces

-De que hablas era para atender la tienda

-Pues no se qué harán pero yo no lo hare, voy a comer dulces ese día

-pero Rin-chan, nadie más quiere hacerlo, y solo estamos otras dos, la profesora Meiko y tu, Rin-chan- de pronto Rin-chan me miro con cara de berrinche… pero que intentaba

-A no, no Rin-chan, no me voy a vestir así para atender en una tienda, tu aceptaste tu hazlo- le dije de inmediato

-Pero, Miku-chan, yo quiero comer dulces, muchos muchos dulces, por favor- me dijo otra vez con casi los ojos saliéndole de la cara, yo solo acepte forzadamente-Viva, gracias Miku-chan- dijo muy alegre, luego se me abalanzo enzima para abrasarme, me había tirado al piso y aun me seguía abrazando, pero igualmente estaba preocupada por ello, eso sería muy vergonzoso.

-Bien, Miku-chan, habla con Luka para que te haga tu traje, y… luego me avisan si quieren que las ayude a pararse- dijo caminando hacia el salón, al cual entro y cerró la puerta, pero del otro lado del pasillo se oyeron pasos, Rin-chan cuando levanto la cabeza para ver quién era, cambio su cara total mente, estaba llena de ¿Odio?, cuando yo gire un poco la cabeza vi a Len pasar y mirando a Rin un poco extraño, no era odio, ni resentimiento, es como si le diera a entender algo, Rin-chan de inmediato se me quito de enzima y me miro con un poco de resentimiento y se fue ¿pero qué le pasa?. Len cuando me vio, iba casi corriendo hacia a mí.

-Miku…yo quería preguntarte sobre…

-¡Miku!- dijo de repente Nero quien apareció mágicamente frente a mi… como llego tan rápido- Vaya que haces ahí tirada, ven te ayudo-me cogió de la mano y de la cintura y me paro al instante, aun que cuando quede parada no era muy favorable en la posición que estaba- Que te pasa? Por que estas nerviosa?-me dijo acercándose a mi cara, ¿qué le pasa a Nero?, pero cuando medio voltee, Len estaba muy enojado, algo frustrado se le notaba en la cara, pero cuando iba a hablar.

-Miku-chan, ven hagamos los arreglos del vestido…oh… vaya- dijo Luka sacando la cabeza por la puerta del salón…cuando vio la escena nos quedamos todos quietos mirándola, ella de un momento de observar solamente corrió, a quitarme de las manos de Nero, y cuando lo vio confundido solo le sonrió y le dijo- Lo siento que te la arrebate Akita- dijo y luego nos fuimos hacia el salón, dejándolos solos a Len y a Nero.

Cuando entramos al salón, me sentó en la silla, y se paro al frente

-Pero, Miku, que es lo que te propones

-¿De qué me hablas Luka?- le dije nerviosa, acaso vio como me llamaba Len, le diría a todos, dios, le dirá a todos, puede hasta que el trabajo de Len le cueste por ello…y… no lo vuelva...a

-Pues de lo que acabo de ver precisamente, ¿con que andándote con Nero? No decían que la niña juiciosa no le importaba esas cosas?

-¿Nero?- me puse confusa- ¿qué?

-Sí, yo ya sabía que el se interesaba por ti, era más que obvio, pero no sabía que tu correspondías- dijo mirándome pícaramente, era enserio, a Nero… le gustaba

-E-es enserio Luk…- cuando de repente entro Nero al salón, algo tranquilo, buscando algo con la mirada, cuando de repente encontró mis ojos, no sabía si quitar la vista o seguir observándolo, me era algo incomodo, pero de pronto me sonrió ampliamente, a lo cual me sonroje, no se por que lo hice, pero me daba algo de pena saber eso tan de repente, Luka aun me miraba con picardía mientras yo trataba de ocultar mi cara, Nero solo se sentó en su puesto algo feliz, no ha hablado conmigo, solo se le veía muy feliz y sonriente, será por mi o tal vez… me pregunto… ¿que habrá pasado después de que me entre al salón?...

_**Chan chan chaaan**_

_**El 5nto capitulo terminado, es la primera parte de tres**_

_**Ensi la situación, lo dice los mismos capítulos, ténganme paciencia ya subiré otros**_

_**Eh… dejen un review por favor, dicen que los reviews son contra el sedentarismo! el que deje review apoya esta humilde causa xD... asi sean anonimos me gusta saber que les gusta**_

_**dios me emocione un poco...ya calmate Juli...y ahora hablo sola...**_

_**Ajajaj chaito … igualmente en mi perfil dare un adelanto de lo que viene en el otro capitulo.**_


	6. Celos Incontrolables II

**Capitulo 6: Celos incontrolables II**

Los días pasaban y cada vez se acercaba más el festival escolar, las decoraciones eran más hermosas y los preparativos estaban casi listos, Miku procuraba siempre ir más temprano al instituto para poder admirar y ayudar con todo el trabajo acumulado ; sin embargo , se le notaba mas distraída y pensativa de lo común, Rin se le acercaba más de una vez para preguntarle si algo había sucedido, pero siempre decía que todo estaba bien y para completar el gesto sonríe forzadamente para volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

La verdad si estaba agobiada por algo, desde aquel día en que dejo solos a Nero y a Len, los dos se comportan muy extraño, no solo con ella, también entre ellos había una fricción que no podía descifrar, mientras que a Nero se le notaba mas cariñoso, Len era más frio con ella, ni le dirigía la palabra… ¿de qué habrán hablado esos dos?

-Miku-chan, ¿qué te pasa? No has tocado tu comida, ¿estás malita, Ne?-le decía a Miku mientras colocaba cara de puchero.

-Eh?... no p-pasa nada Rin-chan- tartamudeaba mientras volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, Rin soltó un leve suspiro.

-Estabien- cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar sus problemas cuando de un momento a otro se le ilumino la cara-Miku-chan, Hoy toca clase de repostería con la profesora Jiray, Vamos yendo al salón, No queremos llegar tarde

-Pero aun no se acaba el receso Rin-chan- ignoro el comentario y cogió de la punta de la camisa a Miku y corrió como nunca en su vida, ya que la idea del chocolate la traía loca.

.

* * *

.

"_De verdad que es un tonto"_ pensaba repetidamente Nero sentado en la azotea de la escuela, mientras miraba perdidamente el cielo se decía eso una y mil-veces, "¿Qué piensa que se podía quedar con ella?" se cuestionaba sarcásticamente, cuando él estaba cerca de ella sentía mucha impotencia, no lograba hacer nada, en cambio con Len ella era más cariñosa, lo cual no lo soportaba y nunca lo hacía, pero desde _aquella_ conversación con él, no le dejo motivos para seguir interponiéndose entre él y su Miku.

_**Flashback**_

En el momento en el que Nero ayudo a parar a Miku, uso el impulso para quedar en una posición muy convincente para aprovecharla en contra del rubio, mientras Len lo miraba con ira, Nero solo sentía una gran felicidad al ver eso.

-Miku-chan, ven hagamos los arreglos del vestido…oh… vaya- dijo de repente Luka al mirar tal escena solo quería quedarse observando, de repente reacciono y corrió hacia Miku a la cual agarro de la mano y se la arrebato a Nero de los brazos, Nero al sentirse muy confundido por lo ocurrido, le pregunto con el rostro a Luka- Perdón que te la arrebate, Akita- y corrió hacia el salón con Miku.

Len y Nero se quedaron confundidos al ver eso, pero de repente Len miro asesinamente a Nero, estaba confundido, el no era tan posesivo generalmente, pero al ver a Miku con Nero, no soportaba la idea de quedarse mirando mas tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa Kagamine, por que me miras asi?- cada una de esa oración la dijo arrogantemente, Nero quería hacer frustrar a Len, quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que él le hizo a lo que según él, le pertenecía.

-No se dé que me hablas Akita- volteando Asia otro lado.

-Oh!, está bien, supongo que ya tengo que entrar al salón, mi Miku-nii me está esperando- Nero por su parte se reía por lo que dijo, pero quería probar algo en Len, quien solo se quedo con la mirada fija en el- Es más, ahora que me acuerdo, Luka es la encargada de hacer los vestidos de Maid del salón, creo que Miku-nii se verá hermosa en uno de esos y pensar que solo los utiliza solo para m…

-Cállate Akita- lo interrumpió rápidamente Len, a lo cual Nero sonrió

-Vamos Kagamine se que te interesas en ella, lamentablemente ella no te corresponde, es un lastima- decía Nero victoriosamente cerrando los ojos con una amplia sonrisa

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto de inmediato, no sabía si el odio o la confusión era peor que la idea de golpearlo.

-Vamos ancianito, ¿No crees que estas viejo para esto?, crees que con solo llegar ella caerá rendida a tus pies, vamos abuelito o más bien pedófilo debería decir- Nero sonrió satisfactoriamente, a lo cual Len solo sentía que quería romperle todos los dientes de la cara- En realidad piensas que te presta atención, ella solo actúa así por ser amable, creo que le das lastima- al decir esto Len agarro del cuello a Akita, a lo cual él no le prestó importancia- Vamos no seas rudo, solo te digo las cosas como son, o que ¿acaso tú no has notado que siempre pasa tiempo conmigo?

Len recalco la imagen de cuando los vio estudiando a ellos dos solos, era verdad por que prefería que le explicase Nero envés de él, que tenía Nero para que ella prefiriera que le explicase _su_ materia, o solo los estaba confundiendo, puede que le estaba explicando otra materia.

-Akita…cuando estabas aquella tarde en la biblioteca con Miku-nii… ¿le estabas explicando historia?- decía lentamente… esperando que la respuesta no sea un si, mientras que Nero se confundió aun mas.

-¿con Miku….una tarde?... ah! Ya me acuerdo…espera ¿tu crees que le estaba explicando a M…- paró en seco y se detuvo a pensar un momento, Len solo lo miraba insistente-Si, si le estaba explicando a Miku tu materia, o por que crees que habían libros de historia encima… solo que no puedo creer que tu desesperación llegue tan lejos al punto de tener que espiar mi Miku-nii - eso lo decía todo, definitivamente, ella no lo quería, Len se sintió devastado y totalmente humillado, mientras que Nero se sentía victorioso- Bueno, Tengo que entrar a el aula…sabes quién me debe de estar esperando…pero si tienes dudas, si quieres echa un vistazo adentro del salón cuando salude a Miku- dicho esto Nero entro al salón, Len en un arranque de celos y curiosidad miro por la puerta a ver qué pasaba, en ese momento Nero buscaba insistentemente con la mirada a Miku, ambos vieron que estaba conversando con Luka. Miku miro a Nero con algo de pena, y Nero al verla le sonrió, la aguamarina al ver esto se sonrojo.

Len no lo podía creer… era verdad…de que otra forma se sonrojaría cuando Nero le sonríe, el rubio estaba muy desesperando y al sentir más ira golpeo una de las paredes a su lado derecho, de la fuerza del impacto se había lesionado la mano, pero no le importaba, solo estaba furioso por lo que había presenciado.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Nero al recordar tal suceso solo se ríe, no podía creer que haya creído tan fácil sus palabras, pero ahora no importa, nadie lo podía separar de él y su querida _Miku-nii_.

.

* * *

En la clase, todos estaban muy emocionados, en lo que la profesora llegaba todos hablaban de los ricos chocolates que prepararían, más que todo Rin estaba ansiosa, se le podía ver impaciente por la tardanza de la profesora. Cuando llego explico lo que íbamos a hacer y cómo íbamos a trabajar.

-Para comenzar… trabajaremos en parejas si les parece bien- al decir esto Rin miro insistentemente a Miku, la aguamarina solo asintió ante tal gesto- Bien, nos desplazaremos a la sala donde prepararemos los chocolates, los implementos ya están allí, no se preocupen- decía amablemente, dando un ademan para que todos se desplazasen.

-Miku, no estás emocionada prepararemos chocolates, yo quisiera hacerlos de todos los sabores y también hay unos que tienen…- hablaba y hablaba solo de chocolates, no paraba de hablar si hacerlos de figuritas, o hacerlos tradicionales, mientras que Miku se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Ya para de hablar Kagamine- interrumpió a Rin, Neru se veía muy enojada- que nunca paras de hablar, gorda- ante esto Rin corrió adelante suyo.

-¿A quien llamas gorda?, ¡Marrana!

-Disculpa, pero te tienes que hacer un examen de la vista Kagamine, que acaso no ves mi figura

-¿segura?, yo creo que necesita el examen es otra- Todos miraban aquella escena, algunos se reían, otros solo prestaban atención a los insultos que se daban las dos.

-Y además no veo por qué tanta emoción por cocinar los chocolates Kagamine, además que los que cocines son basura- Ante esto, Rin solo se limito a darle una cachetada a Neru, causando que esta le devolviera el gesto.

-Señoritas, por favor paren- decía la profesora débilmente, a lo cual ninguna de las dos prestaba atención, los alumnos se conmocionaron, las dos se pegaban puños, se jalaban el pelo o simples cachetadas, algunos alumnos obacionandolas, otros haciendo apuestas, si no obedecían a la profesora, quien pararía a esas dos.

-¡Rin!- dijo una voz al final de pasillo- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- decía casi gritando al oído de los demás.

-Oh no- dijo de un momento a otro Rin, a lo cual Neru sintió curiosidad por quien era- Te lo puedo explicar, hermano.

-eh, Kagamine-san, tu hermana fue muy mala conmigo- decía seductoramente Neru, Len solo se limito a mirarla con ira, ella callo.

-No te pongas así hermano, como si fuera para tanto

-No vine hasta acá para que te comportaras así, y tu tampoco Akita- decía rudamente ante las dos, estaba más enojado de lo que normalmente parecía, los estudiantes conmocionados seguían mirando la escena – Acompáñenme a la oficina del director.

-No hermano, hoy es la clase de repostería y no me la quiero perder- decía entre pucheros Rin.

-Entonces no debiste hacer eso, vengan síganme.

-Espere un momento Kagamine- dijo la profesora, para hacer que el rubio parara en seco- se que su conducta fue inaceptable, pero creo que las señoritas anhelaban ir a la sala

-Si…pero esto no se puede quedar asi

-Tal vez… poniéndolas a ellas dos juntas en una pareja seria buena idea.

-¿Qué?- respondieron las dos indignadas

-¿Pero que nos garantiza que no estarán peleando en la sala?- pregunto Len rápidamente a la maestra

-Tu…tienes que hacer algo estas horas ¿podrías quedarte con nosotros para asegurarse de que ellas dos no harán nada?- al decir esto Len lo pensó detenidamente y Nero lo trataba de convencer de ir y que si lo hacía le prepararía unos ricos chocolates.

-No, esperen, Yo no me hago con ella, yo estoy ya con Miku-chan- dijo Rin, para asi correr a abrazar a Miku

-Debiste de pensar en eso antes de pelearse jovencita- decía la maestra- pero… es verdad… no se puede quedar sola, Hatsune creo que te harás con quien se iba a hacer Akita- le hizo un ademan para que Akita le dijera quien era.

-Mi compañero era Nero- Al decir esto Nero apareció rápidamente al lado de Miku, la cual se asusto por su repentina aparición.

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿tú tienes alguno Hatsune-san?- Miku negó aun asustada- Bien vamos.

.

* * *

En la clase todos se estaba divirtiendo, menos un rubio que se a recostaba contra la pared y miraba algo enfadado un punto fijo, no le gustaba estar en una clase cuidando que su hermana no se paliase con alguien, y además que Neru cada instante lo intentaba seducir, esos solo eran detalles, pero lo que menos le agradaba de estar allí, es estar frente a su pareja favorita, Miku y Nero.

-Mira así lo haces.

-Vaya Nero, eres muy hábil en esto- Decía Miku animada, Len escuchaba cuidadosamente cada palabra que pronunciaban

-Sí, mi hermana no le gusta cocinar, entonces imagínate quien cocina, pero no es para tanto- Len bufo.

-Claro que lo es, mírate eres muy habilidoso colocando las decoraciones a los chocolates con la crema.

- Inténtalo tu- al decirle esto le dio la crema para que la aplicase la aguamarina, ella lo hacía delicadamente con cada chocolate, Len se quedo embobado viendo como lo hacía, aunque torpemente lo intentaba se veía adorable intentándolo, era tan linda e inocente y Len se dio cuenta de que no era el único embobado por esa escena.

-Eh? Nero-kun ¿por qué me miras así?- decía parando su trabajo, y viendo fijamente a Nero.

-Miku… tienes…- Nero se le acercaba considerablemente a Miku, nadie del salón notaba aquello, solo el rubio que estaba irradiando chispas por la acción de Nero, mientras el se seguía acercando a Miku, ella estaba en shock por la acción de Nero, el solo se seguía acercando a Miku, el rubio estaba echando humo por las orejas esto lo enojo demasiado. Nero estaba a corta distancia de la ojijade, seria que la besaría, cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca le lamio la mejilla a Miku, ella solo se avergonzó de una forma que pensó que nunca lo haría, sentía que explotaria- t-tenias un poco de crema- luego le sonrió con algo de… picardía, seguían los dos mirándose, Nero sonriendo y Miku roja en la misma posición.

-Ejem- interrumpió una voz detrás de los dos, Era Len- No malgasten el tiempo, sigan trabajando- dijo con rabia sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno, pero sin embargo Nero se reía por tal gesto del rubio y Miku lo miraba con curiosidad, por que no le dirigía la mirada, cuando intento encontrarla, Len solo la miro con rabia, una ira y desprecio inigualable, el se retiro de ahí.

.

* * *

En el receso Rin estaba muy emocionada comiendo sus chocolates mientras decía que los de Akita sabían horribles, Miku solo se sonrojaba al tocarse la mejilla, Nero… que era verdad lo que le dijo Luka aquella vez, una mano agitándose frente suyo llamo su atención.

-Eh, Hatsune – decía Teto, otra compañera de su salón- dicen que te necesitan en la azotea- dicho esto se retiro, en al azotea… quien la necesitaría allí.

Al entrar en la azotea encontró a Nero sentado, ella solo se sentó al lado suyo con timidez-¿me necesitabas? – dijo casi inaudiblemente, pero Nero la miro seriamente al rostro, Miku se sonrojo por tal acto, Nero rio.

-Sabes Hatsune-san, tu fuiste muy amable conmigo desde que llegue-decia pausadamente, Miku solo se confundía, por qué le diría aquello- pero no solo eso, sino que eras la persona más hermosa que había conocido, poco a poco con el tiempo me di cuenta de…

-De que?- al decir esto Nero la empujo hacia el suelo y se coloco enzima para quedar frente a frente.

-De que te adoraba Miku-nii- se acerco mas a la aguamarina, el quería tenerla cerca,hacerla suya; pero Miku solo quería irse de ese lugar, le estaba empezando a asustar su forma de actuar- No veo por que te asustas si es obvio que te gusto, de que otra forma te sonrojas cada vez que te miro- Ya no soportaba su forma de actuar, estaba muy asustada, queria detener todo esto, pero una de las manos del joven le recorrían la cintura, queria gritar y salir corriendo pero no podía no reaccionaba-Pero ahora seras mia- No reaccionaba...no queria esto, pero no se movia.

-N...n...no lo h-hagas- respondio débilmente la aguamarina.

-Por que no quieres que lo haga, eres hermosa...o es...

-N-Nero me asustas- ante esto Nero no reaccionaba, parecía haber ignorado su comentario, de un momento a otro el se sento.

-Es...es por Kagamine ¿verdad?- Miku aun asustada no sabia por que se lo preguntaba, como había descubrido que...- ¡Responde!

-P-pues yo...

-Ya me lo imaginaba- se paro de inmediato- No entiendo que le vez a el, no importa lo que haga, ni lo que le diga a el, ni a ti, tu... pareces que nunca lo vas a...- paro de hablar, esto le dolía, le dolía mas que nada, no quería aceptarlo, derrepente miro a Miku, quien seguía confundida y algo asustada en el suelo, el la ayudo a parar- Lo siento...creo que no te intereso en lo mas mínimo- decía ocultando su cara

-E-escucha Nero, eres muy... lindo al decirme esto...pero...yo no...- decia entrecortada-mente, no queria lastimarlo, ni que el se alterara.

-Tranquila... creo que debí de haberte preguntado primero... antes de haberme involucrado tanto- su rostro, estaba ocultándolo hacia la mirada de Miku, no quería que lo viera...-Por favor dile a Kagamine que gano, y que lo siento por decirle que te habia estado explicando a ti... ya no creo que pueda seguir con esto...

-¿explicarme a mi, a que te refieres?- decia una muy confundida Miku

-Te acuerdas esa tarde que nos quedamos después de clases

**_Fash back_**

-¿Segura que aun no entiendes?-decía Nero, muy cansado, había estado explicando desde hace mas de 2 horas-ah, lo siento mucho por ello, pero enserio que le da dificultad, pero si le has enseñado unas cosas Nero, pero podrías explicar otra vez- decía Miku insistentemente.

-Pero ya lo hice muchas vec…- termino de hablar cuando vio a Miku triste, No soportaba la idea de ver asi a Miku, mientras que Len observaba desde una esquina de la biblioteca-Esta bien, lo hare- de inmediato la cara de Miku cambio totalmente, se puso muy feliz, pero también, se veía muy bonita, enseguida le dio un abrazo a Nero, para que él se pusiera muy rojo, en ese instante Len se retiro, sin ninguna duda de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando la verdad...

-Rin-chan,¿ ya encontraste ese libro?

-No aun no Miku-chan- decía entre pucheros- se que no aprendo rápido...pero es que no le quiero pedir ayuda a ese tonto de mi hermano para que me explique

-Rin-chan, Nero acepto explicarte otra vez- La cara de Rin se ilumino

-Gracias Akita, enserio prestare atención esta vez, Rin nunca falla sus promesas- decía muy segura de si misma

-si? Que paso con las otras siete veces- Rin se enojo

-Vamos pónganse a estudiar chicos, yo ya me tengo que ir- Miku cogió su maleta

-Gracias por convencerlo Miku

-No es nada- Sonrió amplia mente

**_Fin de Flash back_**

-Asi que le dijiste que tu me habías estado explicando a mi su materia?- Nero se avergonzo y oculto su cara

-Bueno pídele disculpas por parte mía, Adiós Miku- dijo para marcharse

-¡Espera Nero!- Nero paro en seco, mientras depronto sentia como la aguamarina lo rodeaba con sus brazos- Gracias por entender- le regalo una sonrisa amplia y se fue, dejando a un muy Rojo y pensativo joven solo en la azotea.

-...Realmente...nunca... fue para mi

.

* * *

Miku corria rápidamente, tenia que encontrar rápidamente a Len y explicarle todo, esta era la razon por la que la miraba con desprecio, ella no hacia nada, solo fueron las palabras de Nero, no podía dejar esto asi, tenia que correr y decirle que todo era mentira, un simple error y asi talvez ella podia... de un momento a otro la aguamarina paro en seco, que era lo que estaba viendo no lo podia creer, cuando Len la miro sintio su mirada de desprecio y con algo de felicidad en ella, mientras que Meiko solo se reía de su cara tonta e ingenua, pero sin pensarlo continuaron sin importarle la presencia de Miku...que debia hacer, que era lo que estaba presenciando...

Pero...pero que hacían Len y Meiko besándose

_**Chan chaan chaaan**_

_**Dios no me maten, les juro que no quiero esto...pero cuando digo celos incontrolables...no solo lo digo de parte de Len...adios mi pobre vida**_

_**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS y tambien los anonimos...aver de los anonimos de quien me acuerdo... me acuerdo de kokoro rouzen...creo y... tambien de Ninna, solamente me estoy acordando de quienes eran gracias por sus reviews y de todos tambien de ...aaa de todos no me puedo poner revisar todos los reviews y decirles gracias por aqui...se me llenaria esto de 5,000 palabras xD demas que internamente ya les di las gracias**_

_**Estoy empezando con mi nueva forma de escribir con narrador omnisiente…si les gusto díganme si no pues vuelvo a la otra XD…QUEJAS SUGERENCIAS RECLAMOS MANDEN UN REVIEW**_

_**Lose la forma de escribir fue mala..creo que volveré a la de mil povs y mas fácil**_

_**ADELANTO EN EL PERFIL**_


	7. Celos Incontrolables III

**Capitulo 7: Celos Incontrolables III**

Dos semanas han pasado después que aquel incidente, el cual, la aguamarina no borra de su mente en un solo momento. Nubes, como deseaba ser como ellas, tranquilas, sin ningún problema, dejándose llevar por las direcciones que las lleva el viento…

-Hatsune, Atiende la mesa tres- la saco de sus pensamientos al instante, esta voz la hacia sentir odio y repugnancia-¿Me escuchaste niña?

- Claro, Meiko-san

El festival por fin llego, todo lleno de colores y miles de personas, además de muchos eventos, todos con diferentes decoraciones, el salón 7-b hizo obras de teatro diferentes, que se presentaban cada media hora, el 5-a hizo un tipo de casa embrujada, en el cual desde afuera solo se veía una cortina negra que cubría toda la puerta y las ventanas del exterior y si se corría, no se percibía ningún color, solo un fondo negro y sombrío, el salón 6-d hizo un pequeño restaurante chino, donde cada comida, venia con galletas de la fortuna hechas a mano por los propios alumnos. Pero la aguamarina se encontraba sirviendo en el evento de su salón, la idea de su salón era simplemente vender dulces a los invitados, envés de estar disfrutando de las obras de los salones o de los otros eventos o comidas, por simplemente un favor se encontraba sirviendo en su salón, por Rin haría lo que sea, pero no habría tomado esa decisión, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría con su maestra.

-Vamos niña, la mesa 7 está sucia- le grito, nada le hacía sentir más felicidad a Meiko que ver que su contrincante ya perdió en el juego, y para mejorar la situación, hacerla sentir peor no está de más- Hazlo más rápido, Te falto aquí Hatsune, Limpia este plato, Lleva este postre a la mesa 10- la trataba como la empleada, mientras que ella se sentaba a comer de su delicioso postre y gozar del espectáculo.

-Tratas muy bien a los niños Meiko- un rubio acabando de entrar, observaba tal escena

- Lenny, que bueno que viniste- dijo, para así aventarse hacia el rubio, que no hacia ningún gesto hacia aquello- Quieres comer, hay unos chocolates deliciosos, ¡Hatsune! tráenos a mi Lenny y a mi unos chocolates- el rubio no mostraba ningún gesto, de inmediato Miku le trajo los dulces, pero algo era diferente, el rostro del rubio se fijo por un instante en la silueta aguamarina, viendo detalladamente su uniforme de Maid, como las medias le llegaban al muslo, decorándoselo perfectamente, y además las cintas que le caían por sus dos coletas le adornaban su cabellera, y de ver sus delicadas manos, cuidadas como las de una reina , sosteniendo una bandeja con los dos panecillos, pero temblorosas a su mirada, también podía ver que ocultaba su rostro y no le dejaba ver sus ojos- Vamos Lenny siéntate aquí.

-Lo siento, Meiko, solo estoy revisando como están en los salones, tengo que seguir, así que...- se fijo por ultima vez en la aguamarina - adios.

-P-pero Lenny…¡agh!

-Meiko-san, que hago con los panecillos- pregunto, al ver que el rubio se fue

-Pues recogelos- respondió con mirada fulminante

-Por que habría de…- no termino de decir, mientras que veía la mano de Meiko tumbándole la bandeja y tirándola al suelo-…recogerlos

-Ahí tienes una razón, hazlo-la miro con desprecio, mientras que Miku se quedo pasmada- Que esperas Hatsune recógelo- al decir esto, la cogió bruscamente del hombro y la tiro al suelo, con todos los presentes viendo, la aguamarina solo asintió, mientras recogía pedazos de aquel dulce, en eso Meiko la despreciaba con el simple mirar, Miku resignada, puso en la bandeja los pedazos que pudo recoger encima de la mesa, mientras seguía sentada en el suelo, recogiendo los que le faltaban-Hazlo todo de una vez- cogió la bandeja que tenía en la mesita, amenazando con tirársela al cráneo, pero una persona se poso enfrente de ella para detenerla en lo que iba a hacer.

-Basta, ¿que cree que hace?- Una cabellera aguamarina, apareció rápidamente frente a ella.

-H-hermano- dijo pasmada Miku ante la presencia del joven- ¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Oh, joven Hatsune, cuánto tiempo- claro, como no se acuerda del, graduado con honores, representándo al instituto 6 veces en concursos internacionales de saber y sobre todo, una de sus casi conquistas cuando el estudiaba en el colegio- Que bueno que viniste ¿Acaso quieres un dul- el cogió la bandeja que tenía en sus manos y la tiro al suelo-...ce

-Claro, recójalo usted del suelo- todos pasmados por aquella escena, algunos riéndose, otros observando, Mikuo ayudo a parar a su hermana, y la cogió de la muñeca- y si no le molesta, me la llevo- y se fue rápidamente por la puerta. Solo quedo ella, con todos mirándola, y dulces regados en el suelo.

-¡Haku!, recoge este desorden- y se retiro, mientras murmuraba entre dientes "Que a esta niña le sale todo bien"

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto su hermano después de haberla arrastrado hasta los salones del 3er piso.

-Si, Mikuo ¿Tu que haces aquí?

-No te alegras de verme, recorrí medio continente para estar contigo, y ¿así me lo pagas?- dijo en un puchero

-No es eso hermano, solo que… ¿Por qué viniste? , no he entrado hombres a la casa tranquilo - el rio

-No es eso, me entere de que pronto seria el festival escolar y la pequeña Rin me dijo que tú harías de maid, y hay muchos muchachitos mirones, que no deberían mirarte por más de 5 segundos- luego la miro detenidamente, Miku se sonrojo- y te ves adorable Miku- y la abrazo

-Basta suéltame

-No quiero- la levanto del piso, acto seguido de esto que dio vueltas con ella cargada- te ves muy bonita, no me extrañaste

-No, bájame loco

-Que mala eres, y yo que te quiero tanto- y siguió dando vueltas, hasta que una mano le toco el hombro-Eh?, Hola- paro de dar vueltas

-Hola Mikuo, te interrumpo- los dos aguamarina miraron confundidos- no es que me importe, pero siempre a dónde vas eres el centro de atención

-¿De que hablas Akaito?- él pelirrojo le señalo con el dedo,el aguamarina volteo, había mucha gente mirando aquella escena, Mikuo la bajo

-Bueno, no pasa nada, vuelvan a sus asuntos- la gente se movilizo- Vaya siempre fue así, hasta en el salón eras… ¿me escuchas?

-¿si ves lo que hiciste? Siempre me avergüenzas-dijo la aguamarina avergonzada

-De que hablas solo están celosos, mi belleza es inigualable- respondió Mikuo

-¿Cual belleza? Eres igual a un ogro

-Como te atreves, deberías sentirte afortunada, tu hermano es hermoso, y un poco de esos genes de belleza se pasaron a ti, siéntete dichosa, además tengo muchas admiradoras

-Pobres, demás que se conformaron contigo

-¿De que hablas? Dicen que soy hermoso

-Pobres, y además de eso, ciegas

-Vaya que tonta eres, y dicen que nos parecemos mucho

-…Chicos, yo

-¡Que!- respondieron en coro

-No creo que deberían pelearse, además no te preocupes siempre le pasaba a Mikuo cuando íbamos al salón, ademas...- giro para mirarla, era realmente bella, sus mejillas rosadas, combinaban perfectamente con su piel, y su cabello, que recorría toda su figura, perfecta y curva, a su parecer podria tener mas pechos, pero estaba bien, solo para probar-... ¿quien es ella?

-Es mi hermana, Akaito

-vaya es muy…bonita- y la miro detenidamente, en ese pequeño vestido se veía hermosa, ella se avergonzó, al hacer esto, Akaito la cogió de la cintura, y la acerco mas a ella- Un gusto, soy Shion Akaito

-Que crees que haces Akaito-los separo-es mi hermana- decía furioso, pero alguien toco la espalda del aguamarina, el volteo.

-perdona eres Mikuo Hatsune?- ante esto a él le brillaron los ojos por el reconocimiento

-Ja! Claro que lo soy- se corrió el pelo para atrás- 6 veces ganador de concursos de saberes, graduado con honores y ahora parte de una universidad muy reconocida- ante esto Akaito le susurro al oído a Miku, ella rió levemente- ¿que se secretean ustedes dos?

-Sí, vi tu foto en los trofeos escolares, no permitirías que te tome una foto para el periodico, una leyenda visitando el colegio

-Claro, tienes suerte, muy pocos admiran mi mejor ángulo, eres alguien con suerte- el joven le tomo la foto, dio las gracias y se marcho- Estos admiradores, estan por todas partes, y como te decía Miku, no te acerques a Akaito, es solo un pervertido, estuvo con todas las chicas del colegio, además con profesoras, y no lo niegues Akaito que es ver…. ¿Miku? ¿Akaito?, ¿adónde se fueron chicos?

* * *

-¡Que ricos! ¡Deliciosos! ¡Los mejores que he probado!- decía una pequeña rubia, mientras se atragantaba de todos los dulces que cogía

-Disculpe, también quisiera llevar los chocolates acaramelados, o prefiere, las fresas cubiertas de chocolate

-Ambos por favor- se veían deliciosos, se sentía muy agradecida hacia Miku por permitirle librarse de ese trabajito y comer todo lo que se le antoje, ha estado entrado a todos los salones que vendían dulces, comió tarta de vainilla, una de ariquipe siempre, otra de chocolate con fresas, también pequeños dulces y golosinas- se ven deliciosos, ojala a Miku-chan le gusten estos, ahora…creo que iré al salón 10-b creo que venderán barquillos llenos de ariquipe, con chocolate encima, además iré a…Eh?- y miro hacia la esquina del corredor, era su hermano con la mirada perdida, y algo pálido – Len, que haces?

-Huh…Rin, hola

-¿Estas triste?, coge uno, saben muy rico, pero no todos,saben delicioso, habian barquillos, y Brownies, tambien...-Len no la escuchaba, solo se volvia a perder en sus pensamientos, mientras asentia levente-ademas le quiero guardar uno a Miku-chan, y tambien hoy Mikuo iba a venir, le quiero dar dos o tres... ¿por que pones esa cara?- estaba pasmado "_¿Mikuo vendría? ¿Por que?" _ Pensaba Len

-E-el viene, pero si el mismo dijo que no lo haría Rin, ¿tú no lo impediste?

-Lo sé, pero, ponte a pensar, tal vez si viene, descubrirá que todo este tiempo estuvo equivocado, yo sinceramente…

-No puedo dejar que se vean, tengo que…- "_que pasara si Mikuo lo logra, no es malo pero…en que pensaba"_

-hermano, te dije que no te involucraras, para que viniste al instituto para empezar, prometieron que ninguno de los dos se acercaría, y tu fuiste el primero en venir, así que no te quejes, pero mejor aclara las cosas con Mikuo y hazlo entrar en razón

-…eso creo, pero yo…

-¿Que cosa?

-Yo por que tengo que ir en un principio, como si me importara, yo vine a trabajar, no ha...

-escúchate, hace 8 años parecías muy decidido, y dijiste que lo harías por los dos, ¿Te arrepentiste?

-Yo…no lo sé Rin

* * *

-Eso fue divertido, Huh huh, No crees?- suspiraba un cansado pelirrojo, quien arrastro a la aguamarina hacia la terraza del colegio- que tonto es Mikuo, debe de estar posando para aquellas fotos, me pregunto si se dio cuenta de que no estamos

-Si es verdad, tiene un enorme Ego, es un gran hermano- le sonrió, haciendo que se el joven pelirrojo se sonroje- bueno creo que debería de irme, nos vemos Shion

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

- Tengo que volver a mi turno, Mikuo me arrastro fuera, y estaba haciéndole un favor a una amiga- rápidamente Akaito la cogió de la muñeca y la empujo hacia la pared, aprisionándola - ¿Shion?- No dejaría que se fuera, hace mucho que no se divertia con alguien.

-Vamos, dime Akaito, además, por que no disfrutas solo un rato del festival y luego puedes ir a hacer lo que quieras-dijo seductoramente, recorriéndole suavemente la espalda- será divertido, si muñeca- ella solo asintió, _"es en verdad atractivo y sexy...pero en que pienso, yo no estaba triste por...el, pero en que pienso, Len no me quiere, ademas estar con el unas horas no harán daño"_, pensaba, mientras que akaito, solo quería que perdiera el miedo, para por fin hacer lo que se le placía

Los salones tenían diferentes y muy coloridos eventos, Miku y Akaito decidieron entrar primero a la dulcería, aquellas que contenían chocolates, pasteles, brownie de caramelo, lleno de arequipe con pequeños pedazos de maní, era muy colorido el lugar.

-Y dime, hace cuanto que tu estudias aquí, cuando estudiaba con tu hermano nunca te vi- decía mientras tomaban asiento.

-Sabes cómo es el, recuerdo que me mencionaba que las personas que estaban en este colegio, y exactamente en su grado , no era recomendable que me acercara a ellas, así que vine a este instituto después de que el se graduó, ya cuando el y todas esas personas se habían graduado- dijo un poco pensativa

-Pues tal vez no quiso que supieras nada de nosotros, pero el sí que nos hablaba de ti- mientras se reía para sí mismo recordando a ese Mikuo hablando de su hermana

-¿De que hablas?

-Recuerdo que siempre llegaba a clases hablando de ti, Miku hizo esto, Miku es aquello, era una molestia, pero con las chicas si le funcionaba hablaba de ti a todas horas- miro hacia arriba tratando de recordar aquellos tiempos- pero aun recuerdo, ese día que te trajo, eras muy pequeña y adorable- dijo para sí mismo, mientras reía- pero ahora…- la examino detalladamente – no pensé que llegarías a ser tan atractiva- coloco una risa pervertida, mientras se relamía los labios, quien sabe que estaría pasando por su mente, Miku se sonrojo- No quisieras…

-Disculpe- fue interrumpido- ya tomaran su orden- dijo una chica vestida de Maid, le sentaba muy bien, parecía temblorosa, claro ante la presencia del guapo pelirrojo, el cual no habia hecho ningun movimiento hasta ahora con Miku, pero dicen que los celos lo avivan todo, este aprovecho la situación.

-Vaya es un hermoso vestido, la falda te sienta muy bien- se sonrojo, el sonrió, y lentamente dirigió su mano hasta su muslo- por suerte viniste a pedirnos la orden, ya me estaba dando _hambre_- sonreía mientras seguía sobando su muslo, la Maid solo ocultaba sus gemidos, solo a una persona no le gustaba lo que veía, Miku se sentía enojada e irritada por ello, pero ¿por que?, se preguntaba, tal vez el hecho de que los chicos, siempre la cambian por otra, Akaito la vio enojada, y se sonrió, consiguio lo que queria, quito su mano de aquel lugar, y apoyo en sus manos su cabeza- solo danos dos Brownies con helado, gracias- la muchacha confundida se fue a traer lo que pedía, Miku solo se quedo confundida por lo que hizo.

-Pensé, que te estabas divirtiendo, por que le dijiste que…

-No te gusto lo que hice, no pensé que fueras tan celosa, muñeca

-De que hablas, ¿por que lo estaria?, ni siquiera te conozco

-Y por que te enojas, tranquila, esa chica solo pedía atención a gritos, solo le doy lo que quería, además no es en ella en lo que me quiero concentrar ahora, ya tengo a alguien más hermosa que deseo ahora mismo-y la miro pervertidamente, ella sonrió por lo bajo _"pero por que estoy feliz, que me pasa"._

Mientras pasaba eso, una rubia iba entrando a aquel, lugar_ "Vaya los dulces estaban muy ricos, me pregunto si mi hermano ya habrá encontrado a…esa es Miku, pero ¿quién es él?"_

* * *

_-¡¿_Donde estas?_!_- una voz recorría rápidamente los pasillos, que provenía de un rubio agitado que corría tratando de encontrarla, a ella, la razón por la que vino, y de muchas otras cosas. Ya fue a donde se suponía que se encontraría, pero no estaba, solo estaba una Meiko suplicante, daba repugnancia según él, no lo quería pensar, pero existía la posibilidad de que Mikuo la haya encontrado primero, solo era una posibilidad, pero no lo quería pensar, corría tanto como podía, pero no la hallaba, pero no paso poco, hasta que vio una cabellera aguamarina por en medio de la gente, corrió hacia ella, pero era quien menos se quería encontrar- Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí Mikuo?

-Len que sorpresa, pensé que tu hermana me decía mentiras, pero al parecer aquí estas

-Que vienes a hacer aquí Mikuo

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo, pensé que serias más leal a lo que acordamos

-¿De que hablas?

-El hecho de que tú estés aquí, y viniste primero que yo, te felicito

-No me creas idiota- se altero- dime ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé, no crees que la he estado buscando, pero dime acaso ¿sabia quien eras?

-No, la primera vez que nos vimos, actuó como si…

-No te conociera -adivino- lástima que no te recuerde, pero todo esto es por su bien, ¿no?

-Serás un…

-¡Len!- llamo su atención una pelirrubia-Me podrías decir, que hace Miku, con otro chico

-¡Chico!- dijeron los dos en coro

**Chan chaan chaaan**

**lochento mucho, enserio, estabamos en la recta final en el colegio, examenes, pruebas, exposisiones, y nada que podia escribirles, pero ya sali a vacaciones y les escribire mas seguido, lo siento mucho**

**Aver, Miku se va a hacer volar por todos XD cada capitulo la quiere violar alguien diferente, dentro de poco les publico el siguiente, SE LOS JURO**

**pues en este capitulo di pistas de lo que Rin por que esta enojada, y en verdad es algo mas complejo y raro XDDD**

**Bueno pues, adelanto en mi PERFIL y voy a subir el otro capitulo de la otra historia pronto**

**Y losiento mucho T-T**


End file.
